Moth and Flame
by perilousgard
Summary: Collection of stories written for mirsan fics on lj. In a more ancient world, Miroku and Sango are irresistibly drawn to one another. AU
1. Midnight Interlude

**Midnight Interlude**

**-**

Standing above her bed, Miroku looked down at the lovely woman who was peacefully asleep in the sheets.

Sango's long brown hair was floating above her head in a soft halo, framing her pale face. Her eyelashes were dark against the apples of her cheeks. He couldn't ignore the gentle rise and fall of her breasts beneath the thin sleeping tunic she wore, as much as he knew he should. She was off limits, after all.

Despite this fact, he reached out to rest his fingers gently against her cheek, her skin warm and soft beneath his. He was hardly surprised when her eyes fluttered open, and she jolted up in bed, not recognizing his shadow in the dark room.

"Shh, Lady Sango, it's just me," he whispered, stepping closer to that the moonlight slanted across his face. Sango let her breath out in relief, holding a hand to her heart.

"You scared me. What on earth are you doing in here so late?" she asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Miroku glanced away. "I came to tell you goodbye."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"Sango, I can't stay here. Your father knows about us. Your brother knows. Even your maids know. It won't be long before your husband-to-be finds out."

Her knees trembled as she stood, facing him properly. "I thought I told you I didn't care anymore, Miroku. I thought I told you, I love you!"

Miroku sighed, a hint of smile crossing his lips as he remembered a time not too long ago, when she would have chewed her own leg off before she let such words fall from her mouth. She had been nothing but resistant to his charms in the beginning.

Perhaps he really was too charming for his own good, as Inuyasha had once told him.

He went over to her, gently clasping her arms. "I love you too, Sango. But what can I do, short of kidnapping you? Either way, I would eventually be punished for seducing you and sentenced to death."

"You didn't seduce me," Sango said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"Didn't I?" Miroku looked back, his violet gaze boring into hers. "I have been very forward with you from the beginning, Sango, and though you resisted my efforts you still ended up in my bed." He held up a finger to silence her when she tried to speak. "Let me finish. The crown shall be yours soon. You are meant to be a queen for your people, not the wife of a man with no status. Sango, I would have loved nothing more than to be your husband. I would have remained faithful to you until death. But you must marry Kuranosuke, and spare this country a senseless war."

Sango clenched her fists, her eyes glinting with anger in the sparse light. She was tired of hearing the same words, over and over. He sounded just like her father, and everyone else who had warned her not to get close to Miroku. She was sick of obeying them all, sick of feeling like she was tied to one fate.

"Can't I just think of myself for once?"

Her quiet words didn't register at first in his mind, and when they did he suddenly found her right in front of him, her face inches from his. Her arms slipped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist of their own accord. He kissed her gently when she tilted her face up towards his, and let his worries drown under the sweet scent of her skin.

-

_Written for the community mirsan_fics on livejournal. Prompt 28, "Charm". Received third place. _


	2. Hit and Miss

**Hit and Miss**

**-**

Miroku entered the King's chambers with the rest of the soldiers, gazing around at Sparta's rich patricians. His eyes brightened in appreciation at the many beautiful women the King kept around him. Beside him, Inuyasha elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Don't stare, you lecher."

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but the King's booming voice interrupted him from the front of the room. "Welcome to my House," he said. "You are invited to enjoy the banquet I've prepared to welcome you into my service." He swept his hand towards the elaborately arranged table of food in the center of the room.

Inuyasha licked his lips. "I've never seen food look so good."

Miroku wasn't listening. His gaze had landed on the woman at the King's side, who was looking over the crowd with a cool, calm expression. She was breathtaking, with long, shiny brown hair and large eyes of the same color. She had a regal air about her; she sat up straight, her head held high. Miroku could see evidence of the strength in her bare arms, which both surprised and intrigued him.

Inuyasha noticed his gaze and snorted. "Don't even think about it."

"His wife?" Miroku queried.

"His daughter. And only heir."

"Mmm." Miroku's lips quirked up as he let his eyes sweep over the girl's form. "Do you know her name?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

The mystery girl stood up, turning to murmur something to her father. Miroku's gaze fell appreciatively to her backside.

_Sweet Aphrodite._

As the girl stepped down into the crowd, Miroku grinned at Inuyasha. "I think I'm going to go find out."

"You better watch yourself, Miroku! Don't mess with her!"

Miroku ignored him, catching up to the girl and taking her hands in his in one smooth motion. She blinked her lovely brown eyes at him in surprise.

"It is an honor to be serving you, my Lady…?"

"Sango," she supplied, watching him warily.

"Sango," he repeated, lifting her hands to kiss them, murmuring her name against her skin. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sango did not seem affected by his sweet talk. If anything, she looked slightly annoyed. "Is this your first visit to Sparta, soldier?"

He nodded. "It is. And now that I've met you, Lady Sango, I'm sure it won't be my last."

Sango's lips twisted. "Are you one of my father's new personal guards?"

"I am. I would like you to know, my lady, that I was selected from hundreds of Sparta's best soldiers, and I have sworn to protect your father…" He gently drew her closer, "…and you…with my life." He locked eyes with her, and noticed that her cheeks were flushed a becoming pink. It was a lovely shade on her.

He smiled gently, his other hand moving to her waist briefly before it dipped behind her…

Sango's entire body stiffened, her face going red for a different reason. The spark of anger in her eyes was the last thing he saw before she drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"I feel safer already," she said dryly as he reeled back, holding his stinging cheek.

Inuyasha howled with laughter when Miroku came back with a bright red handprint on his face and looking sour. "Guess that one was a hit and miss!"

"Shut up," Miroku muttered, snatching a goblet of wine from the banquet table.

-

_Written for the community mirsan_fics on livejournal. Prompt 29, "Miss". _


End file.
